


Bitch

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tails, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geralt gets himself a new bitch
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags before reading this.

When Geralt had first met Jaskier, all he’d seen was a rich, pretty boy who’d never known a days hardship in his life. The fact this boy had read Geralt’s request on the Sugar Daddy website and responded to it had made Geralt even more doubtful. He’d had way more hardier looking bitch’s than this one and each and every one of them had fled the moment things got to depraved (which was pretty much instantons considering Geralt didn’t do tame), but he was desperate he hadn’t gotten his cock off in months and regular vanilla sex just didn’t work for him. He didn’t want a lover or a partner or even a one night stand, he wanted a fucking bitch. So he figured it wouldn’t hurt to try, and even if he only got to fuck Jaskier once it would be worth it just for the release.

As it turned out, Jaskier was singularly suited to being Geralt’s bitch. Jaskier hadn’t even had to be told as Geralt closed the door to his large home Jaskier was already out of his clothes, naked as the day he was born, half hard cock swinging between his legs.

“Bitch’s don’t stand.” Geralt growled, Jaskier groaning at the title as he slipped onto his knees. Geralt’s cock twitched in its confined as he looked down at Jaskier’s naked form. He was a beautiful bitch. Hairy chest, body toned but also slim around the waist. His brown hair was a mop over his face, blue eyes sparkling with need and Geralt could just imagine how expressive they would be when his bitch was in pain or desperate to fuck. 

Geralt was pulling his cock out and rutting himself against Jaskier’s arse before he even realised it. He locked his thighs against Jaskier’s, rubbing his cock off against Jaskier’s tailbone as need filled him. He’d fuck that tight little hole soon enough, right not he needed to claim his bitch.

Jaskier groaned long and loud as Geralt rutted against him, his own cock spurting and covering the wooden floorboards in cum. As Geralt stood up, tucking his cock away he ordered his bitch to “Lick it clean.” Jaskier did so with a moan and a slurp of that long tongue.

Geralt spent the next hour watching his bitch open himself up on his own fingers. He didn’t use lub so he had Jaskier suck and lick against his fingers to get them suitably wet before plunging those fingers in. Jaskier as it turned out was a performer. He knew exactly how to stretch and plunge his fingers into his tiny puckering hole, stretching himself wide as he presented his spit soaked hole to Geralt for his review.

Geralt leant down, spitting into that hole and making his bitch whine in need. “What do you want bitch?” Geralt growled, socked foot coming to press against Jaskier’s clenching hole. Jaskier moaned, thrusting his arse against Geralt’s foot in need.

“I need you to breed me.” Jaskier groaned. 

Geralt was plunging his cock into that tight heat without a seconds thought and that was were he spent the remainder of the night and well into the morning. Jaskier was a moaning sensitive puddle of bitch underneath him, body pressing against Geralt and whining in utter need at every tiny touch of his pathetic little cock or brush of his oversensitive prostate.

When Geralt finally released his cock from Jaskier’s quivering hole, cum literally poured out of it. Jaskier whined in need, hole clenching to try and keep it all in. Geralt had no doubt if he had the strength he would have lifted his fingers to shove those digits into his hole without a second thought.

Geralt spent the next week getting to know his bitch’s holes and bodies. He learnt Jaskier had no gag reflux. The first time his bitch took him down he deep throated Geralt and held him there for long seconds until he came up gasping for air, face bright red and Geralt’s cock dripping in arousal. Geralt kept his cock buried in Jaskier’s tight mouth for hours afterwards, grinding his cock down his bitch’s throat and getting to know how best to angle his thrusts to achieve the best squelch of Jaskier’s wet throat.

The next thing he learnt, his bitch enjoyed pain. The first time he’d spanked Jaskier, he’d kept going until his bitch was a sobbing crying mess; and had cummed 3 times. 3 fucking times. He tried his belt next, Jaskier reacting even better than the spanking with his hand and cumming on the 5th hit. It hadn’t even mattered that his arse was welted and swollen for days, Jaskier just climbing up on Geralt’s lap regardless of the pain and riding himself stupid.

Jaskier wasn’t allowed clothes. Geralt lived on a huge estate alone and there was no one to see his bitch naked so he could roam naked all day. Not that Geralt thought that would matter, he actually thought Jaskier might enjoy being paraded around the streets naked if the way his bitch practically strutted across the front grass when Geralt took him out on his ‘walks’ was anything to go by.

The collar Geralt put on his bitch the first day. It was stark black and had a chain linked lease that clipped on the end of it. It fitted Jaskier perfectly and Jaskier’s blue eyes were wide with arousal the moment Geralt fixed it on. Geralt always made sure to walk his bitch, every morning putting the lease on whether rain or sunshine and having Jaskier crawl alps of the garden. Some days his bitch got so muddy Geralt was forced to hose him down before coming in, a sick part of him enjoying putting the hose on hard just to watch it make Jaskier’s cock bounce back and forth.

His bitch was also not allowed to use the furniture without permission. His meals he took straight from Geralt’s hands, sitting at Geralt’s feet, head usually resting on Geralt’s thigh as he looked up with big blue eyes waiting for Geralt to drop a few morsels down to him. The remainder of his dinner was placed in a food bowl which his bitch ate up with his mouth, always getting the food covering his chin and making such a mess Geralt had to clean his face and chest up afterwards. His bitch always whined at that.

Most of the time Geralt would let Jaskier onto the couch, having his bitch curl against his side, or have him resting heavily across Geralt’s legs so he could slap and fondle his arse as he pleased. Jaskier seemed to enjoy it most though when Geralt had him press his face into Geralt’s pubic hair, Geralt’s hard cock down his throat as Geralt watched TV.

He’d had to buy puppy pads for his bitch as well, house training he called it but it couldn’t really be training when Geralt didn’t give his bitch chance to get outside to piss. The first time Jaskier had whined about needing the bathroom, Geralt had pointed at the puppy pad sitting by the fireplace he thought Jaskier would refuse. But Jaskier had just moaned and crawled over to it, the sound of piss flooding the room filling Geralt’s cock harder than anything. He’d fucked Jaskier’s tiny hole while Jaskier was still pissing, his bitch’s thighs and groin turning wet from the piss he knelt in as Geralt fucked him to completion.

His bitch, Geralt found, was a high maintenance one. He liked the attention and when he didn’t get it he tended to act out. The only way to really make Jaskier be still and quiet was to put one his cock in one of his bitch’s holes. As Geralt worked home often, he had taken to having Jaskier kneel under his desk with his cock down his bitch’s throat all day. Jaskier would sit there until Geralt was finally done, usually by tea time, thighs and groin soaked from sitting in his drying piss and Geralt’s cock warm and solid against his tongue.

It had been well over a month before Geralt bought the final pieces to make Jaskier his true bitch. A dog tag and a tail. Jaskier had whimpered as Geralt attached the tag to his collar, a simple script with Geralt’s address and a picture of a wolf on it proclaiming his bitch to be Geralt’s The tail however had had Jaskier drooling.

It was a long brown tail, especially made to match the exact shade of Jaskier’s chestnut hair. It rested in Jaskier’s hole through a long black plug. The plug was the largest Geralt could find and the length would ensure it would rest on his bitch’s prostate at all times. When he first put it in, Jaskier had damn near cum right then a there.

With the added bonus of the plug, Geralt took to fucking his cum deep inside Jaskier before plugging him back up. It took care of the mess and when Geralt kept that cum deep inside Jaskier for days at a time it ended with Jaskier’s flat stomach turning bloated. “Like I’ve fucked my pups into you.” Geralt growled as he fucked yet another load into Jaskier’s widened stomach. Those words always had his bitch cumming on the spot.

In all honesty Geralt had never had a more loyal and good little bitch.

………………..

Jaskier enjoyed being Geralt’s bitch. It gave him a heady sense of ownership. The constant degrading and being treat as nothing but said bitch made Jaskier groan in shame and pleasure. Every time Geralt clipped the lease onto his collar and walked him around the garden, Jaskier’s knees gaining calluses from so much time on them, Jaskier damn near fainted from simple and utter arousal.

The added factor of not being allowed to use a toilet, having to piss on the puppy pads or even outside if Geralt decided he didn’t want piss stinking out the house. Jaskier never felt more humiliated as when he knelt on the puppy pad, all to aware of Geralt’s eyes on him as his bladder released and the sharp stink of urine filled the air.

The tail made him feel even more of a bitch. The soft fur brushing against his legs as he walked, the plug pushing deep into his prostate and making his cock leak, had Jaskier blushing all kinds of red. He was never empty, not just because the plug was always inside him but because Geralt never kept his cum out of him for long. Every week he’d let Jaskier drip out for the day, Jaskier’s hole clenching in utter need as all the cum Geralt had fucked into him that week dripped out. It left his belly empty and a desperate need filling him until Geralt would fuck the first round of cum inside him. By the end of the week his belly was straining and painful from all the cum Geralt fucked into him.

A few times Geralt pissed inside him as well, just to add to the degrading factor of it all. It was a new type of humiliation that had Jaskier cumming the second he felt that warm piss flood his hole. Then to be forced to keep it inside him for the week, fuck if Jaskier could barely walk straight at the knowledge of what Geralt had put inside him.

Geralt didn’t just focus on his own needs mind, he let his bitch have his fun. He’d bought a special humping pillow just for Jaskier to use. He called it Jaskier’s little bitch. When Jaskier had been especially good he’d bring the pillow out and have Jaskier hump it to completion. Jaskier would rut it like a bitch in heat, tongue lolling as his cock bounced against the soft fabric until his cum stained the cushion. Geralt would always have him lick it clean afterwards (as he did with all his own and Jaskier’s messes) not wanting anything to get stained.

Jaskier had thought Geralt had made him his true bitch but he hadn’t realised how wrong he was. He’d been Geralt’s bitch for 2 years, loving every moment of it and he hadn’t thought it could get better, until Geralt brought home a large group of wolf like dogs.

……………

The 6 dogs Geralt brought home were dogs he’d trained himself. They belonged to the company but at the tender age of 6 they were to old to act as guard dogs anymore. They were all male, all intimating animals more wolf like in demeanour than anything else. They also deferred solely to Geralt, hence the reason no one else had wanted to take them home, and Geralt loved dogs. Fuck, just look at his bitch back home.

Of course, there was one very specific reason that Geralt wanted to take the dogs home. His bitch was lonely when he wasn’t home or if Geralt was to busy to play. These dogs would keep his bitch company.

Geralt had expected a bit of resistance from the dogs at first when they came into the home. Jaskier was lying on his bed, curled up and half asleep. The brown tale was hanging over the side of the dog bed and Geralt smirked as he came over to pull at it. Jaskier groaned, cock jumping in the air as the plug shifted inside him.

“I brought you some friends over bitch.” Geralt stated, watching as the 6 dogs all came over to sniff at Jaskier curiously. The biggest one took one great sniff of Jaskier’s groin, making Jaskier jump a little, and when its rough wet tongue licked over Jaskier’s balls Jaskier groaned pre cum already dribbling out of him.

They didn’t do anything the first few weeks the dogs were here, Geralt simply letting the dogs get acclimatised to his bitch first. They all watched as Geralt fucked his bitch’s hole, tongues lolling and red cocks peeping out of their sheaths. A few of the braver ones even walked over to sniff at Jaskier’s leaking hole, Geralt cum dribbling out of it before Geralt shoved the tail back inside to keep it all locked in.

Each time Geralt left the house, he came back to find Jaskier and the dogs curled up around each other. The dogs always settled close to Jaskier’s groins, noses buried there or against his tail. It made Geralt smirk at the sight.

Nearly a month after the dogs were brought home, Geralt introduced his bitch to their cocks for the first time. He had Jaskier on his hands and knees, his bitch’s cock already throbbing in response to it all. Geralt used his bitch’s spit to prep Jaskier arse accordingly, knowing the knot would be a challenge even for his bitch’s lose hole.

Taking the tail out, Geralt watched in fascination as the first dog walked over, sniffing its nose right against Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier moaned, humping backwards in need and then howled as a wet rough tongue plunged inside him. Geralt sat on his chair, watching with his cock out as the dog fucked an orgasm out of his bitch before mounting him.

It took a few tries, paws scrambling desperately at his bitch’s bared back before its cock caught on Jaskier’s rim and it plunged in. Jaskier moaned long and loud as the dog fucked its cock inside of him, trapping Jaskier’s thighs between its strong legs. Geralt near saw white though when the knot popped in, Jaskier opening his mouth in a silent scream as the dog ground its knot inside him and then filled him with an ungodly amount of cum. 

When the knot finally slipped free, the next dog mounted up barely giving Jaskier a chance to catch his breath as it railed the bitch. And so it went until all 6 dogs were satisfied, Jaskier collapsed on the ground a panting mewling mess as cum steadily fell from his hole.

Geralt smirked as he pressed the tail back in, keeping the cum trapped inside his bitch so as to breed him better. He could certainly get used to watching this.

………………

After the first knotting, Jaskier became the dogs bitch as much as he was Geralt’s. At any point of the day, one of the dogs would come over to him and start to rut his arse. Each time Geralt would remove the tail and let the dog rail itself into Jaskier’s hole. It didn’t matter if they were in the middle of their daily walks around the garden, in the middle of dinner eating out of the 7 matching bowls Geralt now had lined in the kitchen, or just curled in his bed half asleep. When Geralt wasn’t there (and with special permission from Geralt himself) Jaskier removed the tail himself. The dogs would mount Jaskier at any given moment, wining in need until the tail was finally removed and they could shove their cock into Jaskier’s tight heat.

At any point in the day, each dog would have their noses buried in Jaskier’s crotch or arse, just sniffing him there. It was difficult when they went out on their daily walk, Geralt keeping a tight grip on Jaskier’s lead as the dogs continuously leaped to rut and sniff at Jaskier’s arse as he crawled along. 

The dogs would howl in delight when ever they got their cocks past Jaskier’s rim, rutting him in desperation as Jaskier panted below them, his own cock straining in need. And there knots. Fuck, Jaskier had never felt anything like their knots before. They were huge, pushing deep inside him and making him feel like he was being speared in half as the dog ground its cum deep inside him, locking itself into Jaskier’s tight hole so as to breed him better.

The first time one of the dogs knotted his throat Jaskier almost whited out in pleasure. The dog hadn’t even looked at him twice as it thrust its way into Jaskier’s panting mouth, one of the others already rutting him from behind. Jaskier had loosened his throat, drool and spit flinging from his mouth as the rutted itself in a fast delicious pace. When its knot slipped past his teeth, locking into place Jaskier had screamed in desire and then almost choked on the sheer amount of cum grinding into him.

His hole was always filled now. Geralt didn’t even bother taking the tail out longer than it took for either him or one of the dogs to fuck him. Every time he left the tail out for any period of time, the dogs would instantly come nosing at him. Sometimes they’d shove their wet rough tongues into his hole, making Jaskier cum instantly as the long muscle thrust unerringly against his prostate, other times they’d just mount him and start fucking him the second they got their cock past their rim.

His flat belly was a thing of the past, Jaskier looking well breaded at every moment now and he couldn’t fucking care less. He was their bitch to breed after all.


End file.
